


Let the angry mood be down

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angry mood, Boyfriend try to help you, Bruises and hickey, M/M, Mention of kinky and rough sex, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the qualify for the race of Mugello GP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the angry mood be down

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after have see Marc after the Q3 and wanted to write this.
> 
> and thanks @bavarian_angel who have told me to continue to write this little fic.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Marc was really in an angry mood after the qualifications, he was punching many things and smashing other things.

He didn't hear Dani enter in the hotel room that sometimes they share.

"Calm Down Marc"

"Shut up "

He didn't recognize the voice of Dani and continue to punch something

"Marc, it's me Dani"

"What do you want?" Ask Marc in an angry mood

"Maybe try to change your mood"

"You can do nothing for me, Dani, maybe I could hurt you too"

"You can't hurt me Marc, I'm strong"

Dani kisses Marc and then tell him "I want that you fuck me, I want you inside me. I'm sure that if you fuck me, you will be better"

Dani kisses hard Marc, sometimes they liked it rough and kinky but have stopped this when Dani had his injury.

Marc kisses him back and also in the same intensity. Without talking, they go in the bed and they have really rough sex, Dani, have now hickey and some bruises after the rough sex.

"How do you feel, Dani? I'm sorry to have hurt you and leave you all of this"

Marc kisses the bruises of Dani

"It's okay Marc, if I didn't want this I should have told you"

"Yes I know, but I could have hurt your hand and arm very bad"

"I'm okay, I feel better"

They kiss

"I'm sorry for being in such bad mood, I should really be happy for your place on the grid but I was so upset about my fall"

"The only thing who matter is that you have nothing hurts. And let's not talk about moto now"

They decided to spend the rest of the day and night in the bed.

**END**


End file.
